


The fickle nature of a cat

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, It was nice, ficrequest, my first layclaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Requested by Doubletrrouble on Tumblr! A fic with Claire and Hershel.Fluffy story about a man, a woman and a cat.
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The fickle nature of a cat

Hershel strolled through the university grounds during his lunch break. Clark had been busy with his new girlfriend Brenda, who always invited him along on their dates, even if Clark gave him the stink eye after to chase the poor sod off. Well, at least he had professor Schrader’s lecture to look forward to, he thought as he walked besides the small pond just besides the school. The water reflected his red cap and small rounded eyes as he moved forward to peer through the film on top of the water. He was sure his dear friend Clark would have threatened to push him in by now if he was with him, but the comfort of his lonesome quickly reminded him that no such thing would happen.

As if the fates were testing poor Hershel, a sudden force against his legs pushed him forward; the young lad now finding himself to be standing knee deep inside the refreshing and very unpleasant smelling water. He turned around with a grim expression, only to be met with two large orbs, some bright orange fur and an innocent expression.

‘’What in the name of…’’Hershel mumbled as he walked back out of the pond.

‘’Meoooow.’’ the small creature mewled while rubbing itself up against his leg.

Hershel had never really been a typical cat person, but he didn’t mind the creatures either. Their independence fascinated him, but on the other hand, he believed that exact nature could make them so...irritable. 

‘’First you push me into the water and now you want to cuddle?’’ he sighed while squatting down to meet the cat on eye level.

It was rather strange. The orange fur and the cute little face reminded him of someone, even if he couldn’t quite place it.

‘’Cats can be quite the fickle creatures.’’ a feminine voice rang out from somewhere close.

Hershel slanted his head upwards, to meet with the knees of someone he had grown close to in these past few weeks. His face quickly turned a bright red as he almost fell backwards right back into the pond.

‘’Careful!’’ Claire cried out with her infectious laughter before grabbing his arm.

Hershel got up and straightened his pose.

‘’Claire, what are you doing here?’’ he asked, his cheeks still burning fierce.

‘’I was looking for you actually!’’ Claire said with a broad smile. ‘’Although, I can’t help but wonder if you were already busy with a…’’ she glanced down at the still purring cat. ‘’Feline companion.’’

‘’Ahem well, it does seem that way doesn’t it.’’ Hershel chuckled. 

‘’Maybe you would like to dry those pants off over a cup of tea while we discuss my proposition?’’

Hershel looked down at his sorrow state and smiled a wry smile.

‘’That would be nice. I am, as you might be able to tell, quite cold.’’

‘’Would you like to bring your new friend?’’ she asked.

They both looked down at the cat, who had started cleaning itself in the meantime.

‘’Maybe someone has lost her. We should bring her along just in case.’’ he proposed.

‘’Always the gentleman.’’ Claire said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Just as said gentleman was about to reach down, the cat looked up, hissed at him and then sprinted off. This left a very confused Hershel, with his arms stretched out to the ground and a very amused Claire besides him.


End file.
